Circus Baby/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Circus Baby. Gallery I In-Game WILL Menu CircusBaby.gif|Circus Baby on the main menu animated. Showtime.png|Circus Baby from the main menu screen. IMG_0078.PNG|Circus Baby's second view in the Main Menu. IMG_0079.PNG|Circus Baby's third view in the main menu. 270.png|Circus Baby's fourth view in the main menu, exposing most of her endoskeleton face.|link=FNaF 1315.png|Circus Baby when deactivated. Baby_Opening.gif|Circus Baby's faceplate opening to reveal a keypad. Notice the arm-plate opening for the keycard.|link=Parts/Service BabyIdleL.gif|Circus Baby Idle left in her minigame. BabyIdleR.gif|Circus Baby Idle right in her minigame. Baby_Sprite_Idle.gif|Circus Baby's left & right idle sprite in her minigame. BabyWalkL.gif|Circus Baby walking left in her minigame. BabyWalkR.gif|Circus Baby walking right in her minigame. BabyWalkBoth.gif|Circus Baby walking left and right in her minigame. BabyJumpBoth.gif|Circus Baby jumping in her minigame. MiniDyingBaby.gif|Circus Baby disintegrating when the player fails the minigame.|link=Circus Baby Minigame Baby_Attack_Big.gif|Circus Baby grabbing the child in her minigame. AndThenThereWasOne.gif|Circus Baby killing the girl, animated. I'm Sorry William.jpeg|''I just wanted to see her...'' Making Baby.gif|Making Baby from Extras Menu. MakingCircusBabyframes.png|All of the frames of Making Baby. BidyBaby.png|Circus Baby as shown in Extras Menu. CircusBabyEndoskeleton.png|Circus Baby's whole endoskeleton, as seen in the Extras Menu 1253.png|Circus Baby during opening scene. 1252.png|Side view of Circus Baby in the opening scene. IMG_0908.PNG|Baby's exoskeleton skull in Making Baby 6f8ab6c9ad6c1855525097104b097a38.jpg|Circus baby blueprint|link=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6f/8a/b6/6f8ab6c9ad6c1855525097104b097a38.jpg ---- ''Trailer/Teasers '' Touch.gif|Circus Baby in the trailer, animated. Baby being shown.PNG|Circus Baby first being shown in the trailer. Baby.gif|Circus Baby in the trailer, onstage with the others, Fastened. Baby's face.png|Circus Baby's face in the Trailer. Baby the Clown.jpg|Close-up on Circus Baby's face on the Trailer. babyglowseyesatus.PNG|Circus Baby's last frame of being onstage with her green glowing eyes. Baby Jumpscare.gif|Circus Baby's Jumpscare in the trailer.(Looped) Dont.png|A Frame of Circus Baby twitching showing her endoskeleton. Sister Location teaser.jpg|Circus Baby in the first Teaser. CircusBaby.jpg|Circus Baby in the second Teaser. IMG_0209.JPG|Circus Baby's teaser, brightened. Springtrap in Baby's Nose.jpg|Springtrap in Circus Baby's nose reflection in Circus Baby's teaser. Hidden BABY.png|Circus Baby in the top right shown in the brightened BidyBab Teaser. Iamstillhere.jpg|Scrap Circus Baby's teaser. (Noticed the similar to Springtrap's first teaser) Iamstillhere_(Brighten).jpg|Scrap Circus Baby's teaser. (Brighten up, revealing broken parts of her face) Iamstillhere (3).jpg|Scrap Circus Baby's second teaser with her eyes closed. ''Miscellaneous '' Babyblueprint.png|Circus Baby's Blueprint.|link=Extras Menu 1716.png|Unused image of Baby.(Notice there is no Pigtails on Baby)|link=Unused Features Pigtailed girl.png|Pigtail Girl's uncanny similarities to Circus Baby.|link=Elizabeth Afton card.gif|Circus Baby's "Communication Card" that is found in her arm in Night 5. Since Ennard is actually talking to the player in this night, it might be her power module. PosterBaby1.png|Circus Baby and her Bidybab's Poster as seen in the Elevator, saying "Celebrate!" referencing the FNaF 1 & 2 "Celebrate!" poster in the office. PosterBaby3.png|Circus Baby and her Bidybab's Poster as seen in Circus Control. PosterBaby2.png|Circus Baby and her Bidybab's Poster as seen in the Private Room. Circus Baby Eyes.png|Circus Baby in FNaF World.(Only Eyes are visible) FancyBabyAFig.jpg|Circus Baby's Funko action figure with its box FNAF-ActionFigure-Baby large.jpg|Baby's Funko action figure (without the box.) Pop.PNG|Circus Baby's Funko POP! figure along the other animatronics FNAF-Pop-CircusBaby large.jpg|Circus Baby's Funko POP! figure. CBabyCalendar.jpg|An official calendar featuring Baby in the Febuary 2018 month. MinifiguresCase.jpg|Circus Baby's other Funko figure along with the other animatronics. (Far left.) FNAF-MysteryMinis-Lineup large.jpg|Circus Baby's Mystery Mini (bottom far right) FNAFSLPoster.jpg|Circus Baby in one of the official posters. (Top right.) BabyAndTheBidybabs.jpg|An official poster of Circus Baby and the Bidybabs. TheFuntimes.JPG|Circus Baby along the another animatronics in the Funtimes Poster CalendarFront1.jpg|Circus Baby along the other animatronics in the front page of the calendar CBabyCalendar.jpg|An official calendar featuring Baby in the Febuary 2018 month. CalendarSee.jpg|Circus Baby's calendar with Funtime Freddy's calendar. PleaseStayInYourSeatsShirt.jpeg|Circus Baby along with three BidyBabs in an official T-shirt IMG 0656.JPG|A shirt, with Circus Baby on it. Wallet.jpeg|Circus Baby along with Funtime Freddy in an official wallet. IMG 0652.JPG|Circus Baby's Magnet pin along with the animatronics. Sister Location Sticker Sheet.jpg|Circus Baby on the sticker sheet alongside the other animatronics. FNAF SL PLUSH BABY.jpeg|A Circus Baby Plush Front Fnaf plush sl baby back.jpeg|The Circus Baby Plush in Back BabyPop.jpg|Funko pop. 15103 FNAF Jump Baby GLAM HiRez large.jpg|Jumpscare Funko pop. BetaPlushesZoomed.jpg 10925058_av3.jpg|Hat with Circus Baby on it CircusBabyBTS.jpg|The Model of Circus Baby, holding her head. (Scrap Baby's hair can be seen in the bottom left corner.) glow baby.jpg|The Funko glow in the dark Circus Baby figure. Back full sister-location ok.jpg|Circus Baby on a background for a merchandise website. 81qeHGPGE5L._SX466_.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Circus Baby Category:Browse Category:Fnaf 6